koishikawa_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Acidic Control
1 point: You have a surplus of acid in your body, which you can possibly secrete from your skin or hands, making them very corrosive. There are different scenarios in which you can apply this power, though your control over it may vary with how your character is built. It is important to note, however, that mastery of this level 1 power may be difficult for diverse reasons, so be ready to get creative. You may have difficulty secreting enough fluid for the acid to take effect. Sweat, tears, mucus, saliva, etc. are not (normally) things you can produce on command in great quantities. If you need to use this power to dissolve something, you're going to have to work for it! You can chose to deliberately enter a hot enviroment to produce more sweat, eat something that will make you salivate more than normal, hurt yourself to cry or come up with any other creative on-the-spot solution to get the acid pumping. Just remember to remain within the boundaries of human(oid-ish...you get the point) capabilities. You may also collect your bodily fluids --yes, ew, but here me out-- if you can get your hands on a container that is resistant enough to withstand the corrosion of your acid, you can store it for later use. Your acid will of course be subject to the laws of physics, it may evaporate or dry up if left unused for too long. Within short periods of time however, you can walk around with vials of the stuff in your pockets. Just be careful not to spill it! There can also be variations in where the acid comes from. You can choose which glands in your body produce acid and which don't. You may also chose to 'handicap' yourself and decide that your character must suffer from everything being acid-productive. These choices will shape how (ab)normally your character can live their life. 2 points: You can spit acid from your mouth at a distance, melting almost everything that it touches. Hey, level 2! Not bad, your character is officially a bit of a badass. Good, now; how is level 2 different from leve 1? Firstly, the corrosive level of your acid. You can now litterally eat through steel with your spit. Speaking of spit, remember those acidic glands aforementionned? Those get an upgrade too. You can now control exactly just how much or how little acid you want to produce as well as expel it from your body in jets and streams. You can also control the direction those streams go as well as how far they can hit. Again, though, lets stay within the realm of reason. If your character is aiming for a target the size of a pinhead that is standing a football field away...well...they're probably going to miss. They may not only miss, though. They may run out of acid before they even reach the target. It is mentionned above that you can control the amount of acid your character produces. Though that still remains true, there are some limits that need to be taken into account. It still takes work for a body to produce acid. Your character can store acid in special little bladders that they have developped for that purpose but they take time to fill. See it this way; acid is comparable to urine. It is built up and stored by the body after breaking down waste, filling a bladder. That bladder will eventually become full and the character in question can chose to empty it by melting the side of a building. However, once the bladder is empty, you're done. No more spitter sprees for a few hours (at least!), it can and will take a while for you to build your reseve back up. Don't rely on this ability as your sole offensive power, you might end up as a sitting duck. Last but not least, acid potency and corrosiveness. You knew there was another catch coming, didn't you? C'mon, we can't make this TOO easy! Your acid is a powerful agent of destruction but it has its limits. Your acid will work swiftly on the first surface it is exposed to be it organic or artificial, it will do the same to the surface under the first and so on. However, it will be diluded and slowed by every surface it comes into contact with. In the long run, it will eventually stop working. It may also be less effective if it has to eat through seven layers of sheet steel to get to the fleshy organic target beneath them. Situations will vary and so will fighting conditions, don't be dissappointed if your first attempt at getting through that hundred-foot thick vault fails upon first attempt. Just try, try again!